The need for a problem-solving approach to the teaching of dental management of medically compromised patients is evident from the increasing flow of new knowledge and changing concepts in medicine that impact on the practice of dentistry. This project will design, develop and evaluate an Interactive case-oriented multimedia CD-ROM program to provide essential training on dental management of medically compromised patients. The specific aims are: A) to provide an interactive case-based decision-making approach to training for dental students to better prepare them to work with medically compromised patients; B) to provide easily- accessible, cost-effective interactive training and reference information for practicing dentists to update their knowledge; and C), to implement the Navigational Approach to Clinical Decision Making instwctional model. The final product will contain twenty-seven medical conditions that affect dental management. During Phase l, 8 program will be developed about adrenal disease using a problem-solving architecture, authentic case simulations, and game-like Interactivity. Seven specific objectives will be accomplished and include: 1) Develop the content for the adrenal disease section, 2) Develop a complete case study for the adrenal disease section, 3) Build the architecture of the program based on a problem-solving instructional design, 4) Create multimedia and web-based components for the adrenal disease section, 5) Combine components into an interactive multimedia program, 6) Evaluate the adrenal disease section for usabiiity and instructional effectiveness, and 7) Develop a plan for commercial distribution of the final product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The program will be marketed to dental students and practitioners. Fifty-two U.S. dental schools offer a course on dental management of medically compromised patients available to 4,500 students/year. Mosby, Inc. has sold 15,000 copies of the textbook used for content for the program in the last 2 years and proposes that the CD-ROM be Included with the next edition. in 1995, there were more than 153,000 practicing dentists in the U.S. and continuing education is required In 43 states. A secondary audience includes dental hygienists, dental hygiene students, physicians, and medical students.